Wannabe Heroes
by Shadow Queen Alexia
Summary: Here is the second part of my So Called series. Clint and the rest of the team have saved New York but what happens after that? What would happen when new enemies appear and old ones return? How would this effect things for Clint and Lex, Tora and Thor, Jaz and Tony, or even Becca and Steve. Read and find out. Please read and review.


I do not own anything related to the avengers. I do however own Alexia, Tora, Becca, Jaz, and Via. I do not write this profit. If you guys don't like how this story goes, keep it to your self and simply stop reading. I don't care what you think for I write this for the fun of writing and my love of the avengers. This story is once again based upon my role play with my cousin, so keep all negative comments to yourself. I will state one last time, if you don't like, DON'T READ. On to the story. For this is my second part in my so called series. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Full Circle

It's hard to image all the things people would go through just to save the lives of those they care for. The horror, the pain, and the heartache they feel must be excruciatingly terrifying. Though somehow, someway, they find the will to overcome the odds and do what is necessary. These people are by no means true heroes but the acts they do are what define them as such. No one's ever born a hero but they things they do for others and not themselves, now that's what makes them heroes. Look at Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, or even the Black Widow. They sure as hell weren't born heroes but the choices seen in recent years have changed all that, dispute their given weaknesses.

As many will know, every hero has their own weaknesses. Each is different to that hero, take Captain America for intense. His just so happens to be the well being of that of his teammates and the general love and concern of the girlfriend. Now, Widow is different in her own way because hers are more a handful of individuals then that of the whole team. These given few are the only ones she would ever lay down her life for; these few are her one and only weakness. Now, as for Hawkeye, his weakness differs just slightly from Widow's. The only difference being that he prioritizes the love of those he calls family while Widow is more about loyalty and honor much like that of a samurai.

As Clint's weakness makes its presentence shown, Tasha and Tora are right there. Their hands on his shoulder as they watch the only person strong enough to keep them together, bleeding out in his arms. Clint looks up from Lex' increasingly pale face to see SHIELD's special ops hospital only a few minutes away. He all but runs there, careful not to jostle her too much. The moment he runs into the hospital, he's about to call out for help when she's quickly taken from his arms. Clint, starting to freak out, calms the moment he feels a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear. "She'll be alright, Clint. You know as well as I, if not better that SHIELD only gets the best of the best."

Clint stays quiet but gives Via a slight nod of agreement, knowing she's right. Lex is in the best hands possible. Though, the moment another voice reaches his ear, tears start to form in his eyes. "They're taking her to the OR. She needs surgery? She was hurt that badly?" Jaz's voice breaks causing tears to flow down her cheeks as she places her hand on his arm. Clint places his hand on top of hers, offering her the same comfort he seeks.

He can't lose Lex, he just can't. He needs her by his side. This has Clint thinking back to the day when he first met her when she was just a sly girl, hiding behind her sister. For it's in this moment, that has Clint getting the tiniest hint of a smile as he knows that Via and Jaz would lay down their lives for her. That they would do anything and everything for her warms his heart in a way he never knew possible.

Clint then gets a call as he picks up and listens. That tiniest hint of a smile is quickly replaces by a full blown frown then pure anger causing him to pull away. Jaz and Via, who are watching him the whole time, glance at each other then back at him, both knowing it has to be Fury on the other end. The scowl seems to deepen as the conversation goes on and Clint's eyes sprinkle with a hidden revenge, secretly plotting some way to get back at Fury for what he's about to do. It's in this moment that Via and Jaz understand what's going on. Clint has to leave her; he has a job to do more likely something to do with Loki. Damn, poor Clint they both think.

Now, the moment Clint hangs up, Jaz is the first to speak. Asking, "What the hell was that all about? Geez, you look at though, you want to murder someone." "Yeah, Fury," Via mumbles loud enough for all to hear. Clint chuckles then sighs moments later. "Fury's ordered Tora, Tasha and I back. We have to go help the team bring in Loki once and for all," he growls, not all happy about leaving her side anyway.

Via's smirk has Clint raising his brow as she starts to explain. "Clint," Via and Jaz place their hands back on his arms, "We got this. We'll stay here. We won't leave her side for anything. She's our leader after all. So go, do what you gotta do because the sooner you go, the sooner you can be back by her side." "Thanks ladies. I really needed that. To know she's in good hands and not alone. Any change, any at all and you call me got it?" he glares and they laugh, promising as he leaves.

Now, it's in this moment that Clint realizes that both Tasha and Tora have been nowhere to be found for a while. Though, it doesn't take him long to found them, sitting by the doors, outside waiting. He realizes why they weren't there; they knew he had to do this alone. He had to be the one to hand her over. Though, what Clint doesn't realize is that they both knew Via and Jaz would be the only ones to pull him back, only ones to get through. It has been that way since she became special ops leader after all. Lex just has that effect on people. Though with Clint, she's become his whole world. The moment they all lock eyes on each other, they nod silently agreeing to get this down quickly.

Heading out, they all gather just outside Stark Tower. Tony, noticing the absence of a certain agent and the worried looks on Tora, Tasha, and Clint's faces can only meet one thing, she's hurt badly. He sighs and puts those thoughts on the back burner for the moment. They head inside and to where Loki still is. It doesn't take them long before Loki captured and locked in an inescapable cell designed only for him before Thor places Asgardian handcuffs upon him. This all takes place within a few hours before Thor finds himself alone with Tora, overlooking the sky deck.

"Miss Tora, you and Hawkeye should go visit your sister now if that is your wish," he says softly. He smiles at the change in expression upon her face. His smile brightens even more when he notices the small smile forming at the corner of her lips. "Oh, Thor, are you sure? I really do want to see her," she whispers softly to him, smiling brightly. "Thank you so much." Her bright smile warms his heart only to be shocked into silence by her placing a kiss to his cheek. "Miss Tora?" "I think I may be starting to feel something for you, Thor. I think I might be falling for you," she whispers in his ear only for him to turn his head just slightly and place a small chaste kiss upon her cheek. "I know I feel something for you, I'm just not sure what it is yet but you are most welcome," he says quietly. Her eyes shine brightly before taking her leave. She stops briefly, turning backing to give him a small wave before disappearing around a corner.

The moment she turns the corner, she sets off in search of Clint, knowing he's going to want to see Lex. She is after all the most important person to him, just like she is to Tora and Tasha as well. Tora laughs to herself as she thinks about how Lex is slowly becoming the heart of the team. It wasn't that long ago when Tora realized this, judging by the reaction of the team when Lex collapsed in Clint's arms, seeing as they run to her side. She sighs and almost knocks Clint over. "Whoa, Tora. Got a lot on your mind?" he teases and Tora knows he's trying to avoid asking the one question on his mind. "I'm actually looking for you, Clint. I'm heading over to see Lex and I want to know if you want to come with?" she asks, smirking. Clint's eyes widen and he franticly nods.

"Oh, hell yeah I do." He states. Tora just smiles; trying not to laugh as they head out. It doesn't take them long to get there, nor to get to her room. Though, what does take them the longest is working up the nerve to enter her room. So Jaz, who just got back from a coffee run, just stares. Now, Jaz, being who she is and best friend to the girl these two idiots came to see, opens the door and shoves them through. Tora and Clint glare at her but a nod from Via have them sighing, taking the now vacant sits as the other two take their leave. It doesn't take long for Clint to go from the chair to sitting on the bed, right next to her. Clint looks down at one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen, not that Lex would ever agree.

It's Tora's voice that brings him out of his thoughts. "She's so still," Tora whispers, slightly worried. He understands what she's going through. He too is worried by her still form. So he does the only thing he can think of to try and calm his worries, he places a hand upon her cheek, caressing it. It's then that he feels it, she beginning to stir. Her eyes flatter open slowly as she speaks. "Sis? Clint?" Her voice is barely a whisper as she blinks, trying to focus.

Clint lets out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding until those beautiful violet blue eyes of her's opened. "Hey," comes out the rather lame reply and Clint smiles awkwardly. Only for it to brighten as she smiles weakly back at him. Grabbing her hand and bring it to his lips, he kisses her knuckle as she whispers weakly, "Hey." Clint, never letting go of her hand, leans forward. Placing his free hand on the bed for balance, he kisses her sweetly yet passionately. "How are you feeling, love?" his voice is sweet and caring, bringing a smile to Lex' face once he pulled away.

"Not much at all at the moment," she whispers, her voice not quite back to normal. Clint is glad for that small blessing. He hates to see her hurt or in pain, seeing as he's been kicking himself along since the moment she collapsed in his arms. He saw her get shot, saw her drop to her knees. He got to her as fast as possible but didn't see any blood so he believed her when she said she was fine. Now, though, now he knows just how wrong he was. Now, he knows better than to take things at face value where she's concerned. "I see," his voice breaks and Lex can see the pain she's put him though. "It's the drugs they have me on but Clint, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I never said a word. I know now I should have," her weak voice trembles as she speaks.

He leans even closer to her, voice trembling as he speaks, "Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so damn scared; I thought I had lost you. God, Lex. Now I know how you must have felt when I was under Loki's control. The thought I'd never see you again had me so frightened." "Never again, Clint. Never again, I promise," she whispers as tears start to fall down her cheeks. He smiles and kisses her gently, all the while wiping away the tears.

Now, it's at this moment, Tora tries to lighten the mood. "Still no pain is good," she mutters and continues, "Though, I do agree with Clint. Don't you ever do that to us again." Trying her hardest not to cry, she fails big time as a few tears fall. Knowing she also failed at lightening the mood but she really doesn't care because Lex needed to know just what her actions caused. Lex nods her head and grabs her sister's hand.

" Yeah, I promise Seeing as you both know just how much I hate not being in control," she mumbles, tiredly. Both Clint and Tora just shake their heads. "Yeah, yeah, we do," they both say at the same time just as she yawns. "You rest," Clint whispers gently, watching her eyes drift closed as Tora sees this as her moment to give them some privacy. "Stay? Please?" she mutters, grabbing Clint's arm. "Of course, I will," he says just as she falls asleep.

Please read and review. I hope you all enjoyed the next installment. I hope you all didn't think I would kick my own girl. LOL. I'm not that evil, I merely enjoy torturing the poor girl. More interesting things to come. Until next time, Enjoy.


End file.
